Christmas in Ikebukuro is most happiest time of the year
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: In the story of winter greetings, Ikebukuro gets ready for the christmas of the season, with a sneak peek at what everyone's doing during the holidays, Izaya's still stuck working, Kadota and co are shopping, Shinra and Celty are planning a party and everyone will come to celebrate later on, what will happen at that party? 2nd chapter, will mistletoes make Shizaya? r&r are luv -kl


**Jingle bells, Kadota's batman, Walker ran away, The evil Izaya's plans were foiled and Shizuo got away. c:**

Christmas in Ikebukuro is the winterness time of the season.

Shizuo Heiwajima's working full time with Tom, dressed up with a Santa hat on top through the streets of Ikebukuro.

Along with him, there is a blonde russian woman with icy blue eyes of the name Vorona, dressed in a similar uniform with reindeer antlers on her head instead.

While that's going on, Kadota and his gang of minions are getting ready for the holidays with Walker and Erika going high speed shopping with the new anime figures and manga releases.

At the meantime, Kadota is doing some shopping of his own for newly decorating his batman cave for the season's greetings.

Lastly, we have Togusa walking around in his police cop uniform roaming the streets for any j-walkers like Walker while listening to Ruri's new hit album.

His van that day was not trashed for the while and he was happy about that.

You see here in Ikebukuro, there are alot of sights that maybe you don't want to see but you get involved in if a certain man of the trademark black coat and trimed fur gets to you, well, you're screwed if he added a certain blonde bodyguard in the mix.

Anyhow, moving on, winter break's here and that means schools have closed. Mikado Ryuugamine and his friends go out on a double date as said by Masaomi Kida.

The cheerful dyed blonde boy would call it that Yoshimune Miyoshi, the new transfer student to be known as the fifth wheel from now on.

Anri Sonohara and Saki Mikajima chuckled at the males accompanying them as they walked in the snowy streets of 'bukuro.

Mika Harima and Seiji Yagiri were having a couple's date in the cold with nothing to do but walk in the snow together, wherever they were, they seemed to be warm with the heat that is their weird sense of love.

This being Seiji's love for her face of a head that he loves and Mika's love for Seiji, wanting to become that head so they could be together, forever.

This is totally not getting weird in a sense in Ikebukuro, the yellow scarves have disband and joined up again to cause mischief in bukuro, but they never get far with the cold.

So instead, some of them would be at the hideout decorating with Christmas lights and a tree for the jolly atmosphere in order to know they will definely take over Ikebukuro in the new years.

All this going on with the scarves, this influenced for the other gangs to do their own party. The blue squares, currently run by Aoba Kuronuma decided that they call it a cuts and relax for the holidays.

For that, he could celebrate this time to hang out with his Mikado-senpai and co.

The DOLLARS were chatty for this time of year for they all thought of planning to have a huge party for all members to attend to.

Mikado didn't seem to mind, it sounded like a great idea, though, he'll most likely only stop by for a bit to see the spirit in the gang during the winter break.

And so the more merrier the city of Bukuro got, the more excitement was brought to it's pleasings.

Of course for the rest of the cast, let's see with what they're up on this fine Christmas holidays.

In their apartment, Shinra and Celty are planning out their annual Christmas party.

For this the ones left seems to be, Namie Yagiri and Izaya Orihara's Christmas break.

Not the greatest, it seems that Izaya is stuck working for whole time for this year, for that Namie demands for release to go back to her brother Seiji's company for Christmas Eve.

After the last call from the Awakusu-Kai, Izaya agreed to that complaint for he has a party to go to this year.

Of course, Namie starts teasing him if that was really true. Giving him bitter memoires back on the hot pot party he wasn't invited to last year.

Izaya retored to throwing a comeback to her, with a slip of his jacket, he went out into the street of Shinjuku on to Ikebukuro with a bunch of knifes and his phone to see what fun there is in Bukuro today.

Of course, nothing is completed without a little Izaya Orihara in their lives.

The chatroom seems to be empty and yet, full at times.

One thing everyone wants to ask seems to be where does Izaya put all his coal every single year during Christmas?

He hides them in a closet of course, as sad as that sounds to show that he totally never gets coal on Christmas. People know he was lying as usual, again as he laughs it off whenever they ask that. Ahh, poor Izaya.

Shrugging that off, here we are again with Shizuo's day during the holidays, oh look, Horona seems to be pissing him off. Ahh, there he goes, Shizuo's anger increasing led to Horona flying into the white snowy sky.

Shizuo seems to be collecting holiday donates near Russia sushi, ah, and how could I forget, the great workers of Russia sushi.

Simon's been at it like he usually is, however with a santa suit and reindeer at his side promoting the 50% off holiday new recipe sushis for Christmas, not the great idea since cheese sushi, but it seemed to be edible..

"Our sushi is better than the rest sushi."

But Simon, isn't Russia sushi the main place all your costomers go to anyways.

Anyways, around the corner with the Orihara twins, Kururi and Mairu are visiting Ikebukuro to shop for Christmas gifts.

As well as for plans to finally meet Yuuhei Hanejima, as in Kasuka Heiwajima, Shizuo's younger brother.

Well then again, for this season, Yuuhei has gotten into another movie as the main star, just finishing in time for the holidays, he and Ruri decide to take a break at home.

Which is negative news for the twins, but it seems that they'll find there way.

Shizuo on the other hand is relieved of that and focusing on his current situation.

Well, we'll leave him with that. On to Izaya, he's making his way in Bukuro stopping to snicker at the blonde with thoughts of anger's outfit.

Taking a photo for the scrapbook of his current situation, Simon trying to stop him from causing more mass destrution to the people of Ikebukuro's streets.

In a tango dance. Oh-lay!

As much as Izaya wanted to interupt, he got a text message from Shinra.

And so on, we head to Kadota's door frame to see how the batman cave is coming along.

**end of chapter one c:**

**Tbc yes? with more plot**

**merry winter kappalings C:**


End file.
